


We're married

by kessilover



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Marriage, Vegas, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 11:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3850021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kessilover/pseuds/kessilover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was obvious really, but she felt like she needed to tell him; the poor thing was clearly in shock and hadn't registered what that meant yet. "You're wearing a ring on your ring finger, Merlin." She said simply and left him to grasp the concept. "You have one too." Modern Mergana AU where Merlin and Morgana got married while drunk after a trip to Vegas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're married

* * *

If you ask Morgana Pendragon how she had gotten herself in such situation, she'd immediately tell you that she had absolutely no idea.

However, what she knew for sure was that she had had no intention in waking up the day after arriving to Vegas, to find that she had not only gotten completely drunk and had shagged someone but she had married that guy.

How you may ask? Well, she did not have response to that but here what she remembered of that morning.

* * *

Morgana was aware of the body pressed against her. Though she was alarmed when she felt the arm on her belly, she was now thinking about a way to sneak out without waking the man next to her.

Unfortunately, she had to put her thoughts on hold when she heard a groan. Soon the man's fingers tickled her skin as they drew closer to her breasts.

Oh, god! She thought to herself.

She might not have any recollection of the night before but that didn't mean that she wanted a total redo of it. Her hands snack under the sheets and grabbed his when his fingertips brushed against her nipples. "Ah, ah, no." Morgana chastised with a chuckle and drew the hand away. She was still clasping it when she turned around to face the lucky guy when suddenly, she realized how familiar he looked.

The same blue eyes, the same pale skin, cheekbones and most importantly, the same lopsided smile.

It was Merlin. Her brother's best friend, the best man and not to mention the man that was off limits to her because Arthur had told her to stay away from him and she had done exactly that for the past three years and it seemed that after few drinks she had jumped in bed with him.

When Merlin's eyes widened and his lips parted; Morgana knew that he was going through the same level of shock as her.

They stared at each of a second before the weight of the situation finally registered. Arthur was going to be furious if he leaned about this.

"Fuck!" They both exclaimed jumping out of bed.

Such idea seemed like a good one until they realized that they were both standing completely naked before one another.

Morgana felt her cheek heat up as blood rushed to them, she was quick to lean forward and snatch the sheets from on top of the bed. She wrapped them around herself, secured them tightly then she looked up at Merlin to find him still standing displaying his….well his everything, for her to see.

"Could you please cover yourself?" She pleaded, averting her gaze. She began to look for her clothes and so far she was only able to locate her high heels and nothing else.

"Sorry," Merlin blurted and when she looked back, she found him obscuring his nether area with a pillow.

She met his eyes and the sheepish look on his face made her momentarily forget about the situation and remember why she had fallen for him in the first place.

She was still blushing and her mind was running wild, trying to imagine sex with him.

Damn it, if only she hadn't been drunk when that happened.

Her cheeks had only gotten redder as her thought continued down the same naughty path. Without meaning to, Morgana's eyes wandered toward his crotch.

She swallowed hard but before her mind was far too consumed with her daydreams, she caught something in his left hand.

It was a silver ring.

If she hadn't already known Merlin, she'd say that he was married but up until last night, as far she knew, he didn't even have a girlfriend. So it couldn't possibly be a wedding ring. She must be seeing things.

"What's that?" Morgana asked, with one hand clutching the covers tightly, she gestured with her other one toward his hand. "On your finger…"

Merlin peered down. Since he was holding the pillow with both hands, he had to maneuver his hold until his left one was free for him to inspect.

"What the…" he mumbled, drawing his hand closer. "This isn't mine. I don't remember purchasing it. What the hell happened last night?"

From the look on his face, Morgana concluded that it was indeed what she had first assumed when she had seen it.

It was obvious really, but she felt like she needed to tell him; the poor thing was clearly in shock and hadn't registered what that meant yet. "You're wearing a ring on your ring finger, Merlin." She said simply and left him to grasp the concept.

He gasped. Out of shock he released the only obstacle between Morgana's gaze and his private parts.

"Oh, god." She mumbled unable to tear her eyes away this time. Come on, can you blame. She probably wouldn't get another chance.

Merlin was busy taking off the ring to notice her and when he did and he became conscious of the not-so-innocent look she was giving him, he cleared his throat and kneeled down to recover the fallen item.

"I'm sorry," she rushed to say, the blush was spreading all over her body. "I didn't mean to stare…"

Morgana trailed off, noting the way Merlin was eyeing her.

How she hopped she'd get swallowed by a hole right then and there.

Things couldn't get any weirder or more embarrassing than this.

She cleared her throat, "Listen, Merlin…" she began to say but he cut her off. All colors had drained from his face.

"You have one too."

Have what now? She wondered, frowning.

"Oh, no." she breathed out, shocked.

This couldn't be happening. When she had agreed to fly to Vegas, dropping everything back in London, she hadn't imagined that in her first night in the city, she'd end up getting married. To Merlin of all people.

"Oh, yes." Merlin said, "We're married."


End file.
